The First isn't Always the Worst
by GreekNoodles
Summary: It's Greece's first day of his Junior year. He's hoping nothing goes wrong, and that he may win the heart over of the lovely Taiwan. He's had a crush on her since Freshman year.  What can possibly ruin his first day of a new year?
1. Another Rough Morning

Well, here it goes. It was the day of my junior year, and I had high hopes for this year!

My day began with:

"Greece, wake up you lazy slob! We're gonna be late for school!" my sister, Turkey, yelled at me.

My name is Greece, I live with my brother, Egypt, and my sister, Turkey. Turkey was very aggressive, many guys found her attractive, but she thought she was too good for them. My brother Egypt is

very shy and collected. He barely talks and spends most of his time reading.

"I'll get up as soon as you stop yelling at me!"

She replied, "I'll stop yelling at you as soon as you get up!"

Every morning was like this, nothing but arguing. My brother usually broke up the fights by scaring us. I screamed and said, "Egypt! Get this snake out of my room immediately!" Egypt walked in and

the snake coiled around his arm and turned into a wristband. Egypt is able to perform strange magic tricks like this.

I walked downstairs and had a quick breakfast consisting of a muffin.

"Turkey, did you cook these?" I asked.

"Yeah. why do you like them?" she replied.

"That depends, are they poisoned?"

"If they were, why would I tell you?"

I choked on the muffin after hearing this.

Egypt said, "Just shut up, you two, we're going to be late."

I ran upstairs, got changed, and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, Egypt, do you think s_he__'ll_ remember me?" I asked him.

"Who are you talking about?" he replied.

"Trust me, you know who i'm talking about." He smiled and nodded.

We walked outside and got on our bikes and went to school. I hoped this year would be great. I'm captain of the men's basketball team and i'm amazing at various track and field events.

I guess its in my blood. I ran into my cousin, Italy, and his sister, South Italy.

"Buongiorno!" Italy said in his native Italian.

"Kali̱méra!" I replied in my native Greek.

Italy said, "Hey are you guys excited for the pep rally?I am!"

He is a cheerleader, so he is peppy most of the time.

Turkey replied, "Pep rallies are nothing but just loud, overrated, and obnoxious. They just allow for stuck-up girls to show off their nose-jobs and overuse of makeup."

I replied, "Hey, not all cheerleaders are bad, _some_ are really pretty and down to earth." I had a specific one in mind.

As we continued biking along the path,we came up to the school.

"Well, here we are!" S. Italy said.

I let out a sigh and said, "Well, here goes nothing," and we walked up the steps.


	2. Homeroom: A Pain in the Butt

As we walked in, we were surrounded by paper airplanes, spitballs, and various other flying objects. Egypt was able to combust several incoming spitballs in midair, turning them into fireballs, which I

always had to douse to prevent collateral damage.

"Egypt, you can't light stuff on fire when you want to."

He just nodded and went to his homeroom. We all then separated to our own homeroom classes afterward.

As I walked into my homeroom class with Italy, I saw the faces of those I haven't seen all summer.

"Dude! what's happenin'? It's been so long!" said my good friend, America, as he hugged me sohard that I couldn't breathe.

He is captain of the football team, and probably the most popular person at the school.

"You twit! You don't just walk up to people and suffocate them," said his olderbrother, England, or "Iggy" for short.

He was student council president, and captain of the chess team.

"It's fine, he's just really happy to see me again."

I walked towards my seat and sat down only

to find myself sitting on a pile of pushpins.

I jumped up and screamed, "Who the hell thought it was funny to make me sit on this!"

Of course, it was none other than the "awesome" Prussia.

"You totally fell for it! Welcome back, cat-boy!" exclaimed Prussia.

Prussia was the class clown, and he and his two best friends brought character to our homeroom. His first friend, France, is the school's pretty-boy. He's always trolling for booty whenever he has the

chance. There's also Spain, who's captain of the soccer team. He's really nice to everybody, but he's really annoying at times.

"Don't worry, amigo, he's just glad to have you back" said Spain.

"It's alright, I'll just go see the nurse." I replied.

As I walked down to the nurse I remember that the love of my life, Taiwan, was in my homeroom. I hope she didn't see what just happened. I've had a crush on her ever since freshman year, but I

never built up the nerve to talk to her. She has five brothers and one sister. Her second eldest brother, Japan, is very over-protective. He is captain of the kendo team he started at our school. I was

determined to get his approval before I started dating his sister. This was going to be the year I win her heart.


	3. My Chances At Love: Gone Up In Flames

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I walked into the clinic, but I had no idea what i was going to say.

It would be hard to explain that my ass had been punctured by tiny needles.

"Yes. Come in." I remember hearing that voice before.

It was Switzerland, he was the nurse's assistant. He was also in best my science class.

"Good morning, Switzerland. I need some help"

He let out a sigh and said, "Let me guess. You fell for another beginning-of-the-year prank."

It's been the same routine every year: I get pranked and hurt, and end up in the clinic.

"I recommend you put a bandage on your... backside... to prevent bleeding."

I fixed myself up in the nurse's bathroom, and then I walked awkwardly to chemistry class with Switzerland. Taiwan just happened to be in all of my classes, except for PE. I was hoping not to

embarrass myself in chemistry. I walked in and was greeted by my good friend, Germany.

"Greece! Mein Gott, It's so good to see you again!" She ran up and hugged me.

We hung out a lot over the summer, so it hasn't been that long since Iv'e seen her last.

"It's great to see you too!" I replied back to her.

"Guten Tag, Vetter," She said to Switzerland.

"Good morning to you too, cousin," he replied.

"Hey Greece, _she's_ here." I looked over her shoulder and saw_ her_.

Taiwan was partnered up with her sister, Vietnam. She and Taiwan are both on the cheerleading squad, and Vietnam is their captain. I partnered up with Germany for this lab, she was valedictorian of

the school, so she is very smart. We've been friends since middle school, so we've known each other for a long time. She knows I like Taiwan, and she helps me by giving me advice She's also my

wingman, or wing-woman rather. She also has a huge crush on my cousin, Italy, but she never admits to it. She made it really obvious,

though. The science teacher asked that we create a chemical reaction out of certain compounds to create a small explosion. I had a bad habit of dozing off whenever directions were being given, but I

usually figured it out.

"Hey Greece, you know what to do, right?" Germany asked me.

This time, I _was_ distracted by Taiwan, who was doing her makeup in a small mirror.

"Okay, so I just pour this stuff in the beaker, right?" I asked as I held up a bottle of highly-combustible fluid.

"Yeah, just not too much," Germany replied.

This is where thing went downhill. I kept pouring and pouring until the beaker was overflowing.

"That's too much! Too much!" Germany exclaimed. I was so distracted that I didn't hear her. The next thing I knew, my lab coat was on fire. I rolled around screaming for help on the ground.

Everyone panicked as I tried to douse myself. Taiwan saw me in her mirror and doused me with a fire extinguisher.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked me.

The only words I could say at this point were, "Never better!"

I managed to walk out of the classroom with only a second-degree burn on my arm. There is good news too all of this, I finally spoke my first words to Taiwan. I will never forget those words; those

very few, pointless, meaningless words.


	4. I Learn a Lesson, I Lose My Pants

So far, this day has been just plain awful. In Math class, I got my hair caught in a pencil sharpener. I don't even know how that is possible. Now I am on my way to PE, the only class where Taiwan

couldn't see me mess up and embarrass myself.

Coach didn't show up, so it was like a free period for us. I was one of the best at gym. I was one of the best-fit men in all of the school, but yet I remained single. I asked,

"Hey guys, what are my faults that make me resistant to girls?" Prussia answered, "You're as easy to prank as a five-year-old, you have greasy hair, and all you do is sleep."

"Wow! Do you care to lighten up on me a little bit?" I replied England had one thing to say, "Oh! You never button up your shirt all the way, and you always have your collar up." I only replied with,

"Th-that's my style! I always try to look like a sex-magnet!" Which I obviously wasn't.

France says, "The key to getting into a woman's heart, is getting into her pants!"

I wasn't so sure that's how it worked, but it seemed to for him and his girlfriend. France wasn't always faithful to her, but Seychelles loves him regardless, and he loves her just as much.

"France, that logic doesn't apply to all people."I replied

"America, you know what this calls for," said England.

Before I had time to question them, America and England dragged me into the boys' locker room.

"Listen up, buddy, you're trying to get my girlfriend's sister, right?" asked America. I just nodded back.

England said,"All you need to is be honest with her, just tell her how you feel. There's no sex, no gifts, or no lame pickup likes involved."

England made the most sense out of everyone I talked to.

"Alright, thanks for the advice" I replied.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. "What the hell is going on now!"I screamed.

Prussia ran in screaming, "You fell for it again!" He held up a bottle of super glue.

All I had to say was, "I am going to kill you."

Prussia ran out of the room laughing his head off.

"Hey guys, can I have some help here?" I asked.

America and England both replied, "I don't know how..." I stood up rapidly, and all I heard wad a loud ripping noise.

I looked down at my butt to see that i had a huge backside section missing from my pants.

"Dammit! Why did this have to happen?" I screamed. I did my best to cover up my exposed underwear, then I remembered I had my gym clothes with me.

I searched in my backpack, and in my locker in the boys' locker room, but I left them in my other locker.

I ran back to my locker as fast as I could covering up my butt, which hurt because I had it bandaged up from the earlier incident. I looked in my locker for my backpack, but i still couldn't find it.

"This day is tuning out just great!" I said sarcastically to myself.

I ran back in the gym and asked where my backpack was. "I threw it in the girls' locker room!" said France.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Yes, and I know how you can get in there." he said.

"How?" I asked in desperation.

He replied by saying, "You walk through the door!" then he laughed.

"Oh and before you go, look over there" he said pointing to the window.

Then he stole my pants from my legs. "How did you do that?" I asked.

All he had to say was, "Years of practice!"

I ran down the hall and walked up to the girls' locker room. I could hear the sound of running water. They were all showering. I ran in as quick as possible and couldn't find my backpack. I looked

around and I finally saw it, right next to the shower Taiwan was in. I slowly reached for it, but then I heard the water stop. Taiwan peered her head out and looked down. There I was just sitting

there, without any pants on, holding my backpack.

"Umm... I can explain..." those were the only words I could say.

All the girls screamed "GET OUT!" Then Germany picked me up by the collar and threw me across the hallway.

At least I got my pants, and I almost saw Taiwan naked. This day just got a little better.


	5. I Throw a Pie, I Ruin My Life

I put my pants back on, and met back up with the other guys in the gym.

"France, I have decided to kill you." I said.

I ran after France around the gym, and he was laughing his head off. I finally chased him out onto the field and tackled him.

"Get off me!" France yelled as I pinned him to the ground.

"Alright cool it you guys, save the sex for the ladies" said America.

We just sat down on the field outside for our study hall period. Since it was only the first day, the curriculum was a little off schedule. We just sat outside and talked.

"Hey, Italy, what do you think of Germany?" I asked him.

He replied, "I think she's scary... but she's also kinda cute"

I knew Germany was doing her best to talk to Taiwan about me, so it was only right to return the favor and put in the good word to Italy for her.

"Really? Maybe you two should go out" I replied

"I'm not so sure, she kinda scares me, and I don't want her to hurt me if I ask her out" he said nervously.

"Don't worry, she's really nice, funny, smart, and pretty. I think you two would be great together!" I replied.

"I don't know. I'll think about it" he replied.

"Why would anyone want to date my sister?" asked Prussia.

"She's annoying, moody, aggressive, and demanding!" he added.

"Dude, she's your little sister. Of course you're gonna think of her that way." said America.

"I guess you're right." replied Prussia.

I just spent the last half hour of the period sleeping on the grass. Next period was lunch, oh joy. There were plenty of things that could've gone wrong at lunch. I just got my usual gyro and diet soda

and sat next to Germany, England, America, Egypt, and our other friend, Japan. I felt nervous sitting next to Japan, because I knew he was my key to being able to date Taiwan. My chances were

probably ruined by now at this point.

"So, Greece, I hear you are interested in dating my sister" said Japan.

I choked on my soda and replied, "Umm... yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"It depends. Are you sure you cant take care of her?" he replied.

"Of course! I will make sure she is the happiest woman alive when she is with me!" I said with great determination and enthusiasm.

"Very well then, I may consider it" said Japan.

This just made my day at that point. I had no idea it would be this easy to get Japan's approval. Or maybe it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Germany asked, "Hey what were you doing in the girls' locker room this morning?"

My only reply was, "France and Prussia stole my pants."

She seemed to understand.

"Hey Greece, did you talk to Italy for me?" she asked.

I swallowed and said, "I put in a good word. He said he'll think about it."

Her face turned bright red after I said this.

As we continued eating, Prussia kept pelting potato chips at me and Germany. I was trying to calm Germany down the best I could because her temper usually got the best of her. After a few more

chips, she lost it. Again.

"MEIN GOTT! Do you have any shame!" she shouted at her brother.

"Nope!" said Prussia as he threw the whole back across the cafeteria at Germany.

Germany caught in in her hand and crushed the bag into dust. Then she picked up America's burger off his plate and pelted Prussia in the face.

"How could you do that to a burger! He had hopes and dreams!" exclaimed America out of his passion for burgers.

"Then why were you eating him?" I asked.

"Because he tasted good, and I am the hero!" was his only response.

Before I knew it, Prussia shouted "Food fight!"

"Oh crap."

I ran for the door in hopes of escaping, but there was food flying everywhere. Germany flipped the table over and would not allow me to retreat under any circumstances.

I heard the cries and screams of someone I knew was weak.

"Help me! Help me! Per favore!" screamed Italy.

I jumped over the table and ran after him. I grabbed him and threw him over our barrier, and he landed right in Germany's large bosom.

Italy sighed and said, "Soft landing."

Then he looked up and began to tremble.

Germany was blushing like crazy at this point.

I stood up and received a pie to the back of the head. I saw that Prussia, France, and Spain had a pie cart.

"Where did you guys get a pie cart!" I asked.

"I found it in the kitchen!" shouted Spain.

I got angry because we were pelted by an onslaught of pies. In anger, I picked up somewhat of the remains of a pie and threw it as hard as I could at Prussia. He ducked, and I completely missed.

I heard a girly scream and saw that I had accidentally threw pie at Taiwan's face.

All I could do at this point was run away. I wrote a quick note of apology and gave it to Japan to give to her.

"Don't ask questions, I'll explain later!" I told Japan.

I ran for the door and made it out.

I thought at this point that pie had ruined my chances at love. I would never eat pie again.


	6. I Turn the Tables! Love Conquers All!

Lunch didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to. I threw Italy into Germany's lap, and I threw a pie at my crush's face.

As I was walking through the hallway, Japan caught up to me.

"Greece! I need to talk to you!" he shouted at me.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Taiwan said to give this to you" he said.

My heart pounded as I anticipated this very special gift I would never forget. I never did forget it.

"W-w-what is it?" I asked.

Japan then slapped me across the face with his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"She said It was for throwing a pie at her face." he replied.

"Did you explain to her that it was an accident and I was aiming for Prussia?"

"Yes I did. She didn't care." He replied.

I lumbered along in the hallway to my next class.

"I approve of you two dating." said Japan as I was walking along.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I asked.

I didn't want to question him, because then he might've thought twice and then I would've been screwed.

"Greece, you and I are good friends. I want you to be happy, but I want my little sister to be happy as well. I think you are just the right person, and the only person I trust to bring her this

happiness."

I was surprised to hear this from Japan. I was afraid he would think I wasn't the right guy for her.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." he replied.

I smiled.

We decided to skip literature, so we walked to the courtyard together. America, England, and some of our other friends decided to skip as well. I Spent my usual free period by sleeping under a tree,

dreaming of dates I would take Taiwan on in the future. Spain and England passed the soccer ball back and forth to each other. America and Prussia threw the football, Japan practiced his kendo, and

Egypt was practicing magic. England also knew magic, but his was a different kind than my brothers. Everyone else either read, ate, or played around.

We just messed around for about forty-five minutes until it was time for the pep rally to start. All teams and their captains were being acknowledged. I hope Taiwan would announce the men's

basketball team. That would make my day.

I walked into the men's locker room to change into my basketball uniform. I was hoping it would make me look better for Taiwan. France took off my pants, again.

"Ha! Stupid cat lover! I have stolen your pants once again!" shouted France in triumph.

I asked, "Is that something to be proud of?"

He ran out and tied my pants to the flag pole. He raised it for all the school to see, then my pants began to flap in the wind. I ignored this incident and focused on my presentation for when I ran out

onto the court. France said I should remove my clothes and blow a kiss to Taiwan as I went in for a dunk.

"I got it! You should skydive into the gym with fireworks coming off of you and have sparklers up your ass!" said America.

"My ass already hurts as it is, and I already caught on fire once today, so I'm good."

Once again, England made the most sense.

"How about you just say, this shot is dedicated to Taiwan, the love of my life, and then go for it."

"Wow England, I never knew you were a romantic." I said.

"I'm not really, France just gives me tips." he replied.

France knew everything about love and romance, but he never knew how to say it without making it sound perverted.

The pep rally started, and England announced The Cheerleading squad and their captain, and America's girlfriend, Vietnam. Taiwan just looked purely

angelic as she ran out onto the court in her cheerleading uniform. Then the cheerleaders made the rest of the announcements. First, the cheerleaders announced the football team and their captain,

America. Then it was the men's hockey team. Their captain is Canada, one of the least popular people at the school, but also one of the best athletes. Up next was the women's hockey team

captained by Hungary. She is Prussia's girlfriend, and also one of Taiwan's best friends. Then was the girls' basketball team whose captain is my sister, Turkey. Then there was the mens soccer team,

whose captain is Spain. Then the women's soccer team whose captain is S. Italy. Last were the two mens' basketball teams. One whose captain is me, and the other whose captain is Lithuania.

As Taiwan announced us, as I hoped, I ran out onto the court with my co-captain, Egypt, and our team. The crowd applauded, and everyone cheered. I already made a fool out of myself first thing. I

ran out onto the court and tripped. Then I fell flat on my face. Everyone laughed at me, even Taiwan.

"Its alright everyone, i'm okay! I meant to do that!" I shouted in an attempt to recover.

We had several small sporting events, such as a slap shot contest hosted by the hockey teams. The most important and most fun is the slam dunk contest, hosted by the basketball teams. I usually

won. This year, my shot would really be important that I made it look good for Taiwan. I went last after everyone on both teams, so I had plenty of time to think. Before I knew it, my turn was up. I

saw America grab the mic for a sec from Vietnam, who made most of the announcements.

"Now before Greece goes, he would like to dedicate his shot to his crush, Taiwan" he said into the microphone.

The audience cheered and also laughed at me. I was embarrassed once again.

My jaw just dropped at how devastated I was. I wanted throw the basketball right into his gut at full speed.

"It's all you bro!" he shouted.

I had to concentrate as hard as I could. I started to dribble the ball down court. I jumped in the air, gave a "call me" sign to Taiwan, then did a three-sixty and slammed the ball in. This was my

glorious moment, but then I turned and saw that Taiwan wasn't looking.

My day was ruined.

I just lumbered along back to the bleachers and sat next to Germany and America. I felt like shit.

"Hey don't worry buddy! There are plenty other fish in the sea!" said America.

"Is that honestly the best you could come up with?" I asked in despair.

Germany said, "Hey these things happen. There'll be plenty of other opportunities to impress her."

I just nodded, then France came down from the back of the bleachers and pushed Germany out of the way.

"Mon ami, you just need to try to talk to her in private and then explain to her how much she means to you. You cannot force her to like you, it is her decision to choose you or not. Just be plain

honest with her. If she doesn't make the right choice, then that's her loss."

This was the first time ever, France gave me useful advice.

"Thanks a lot. I mean it." I said.

France went back to his spot on the bleachers. The cheerleaders were about to close up the pep rally. Their performance went great up until a certain point. Taiwan was on top of a pyramid

that was about to topple. I watched nervously as their stunt was about to go wrong. Then they all crashed down. Taiwan was falling from a very high point. I immediately sprung up out of my seat

and ran to her. I jumped through the air to make the saving catch. I think the landing broke my arm though.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Taiwan as I held her in the arm that wasn't in pain.

She looked up, smiled, and said the same words as I had once said: "Never better!"

China, Japan, Thailand, Hong Kong, and Korea all came rushing over to help their sisters. Taiwan's family was really close together, so if someone got hurt, then they all got hurt. America picked up

Vietnam and held her close. Germany also tended to Italy, so that made her happy.

At the end of the day, I went to the nurse's office again to have my arm checked.

"It's definitely broken" said Switzerland.

Then he put a cast around it and put in a sling. Then Taiwan and I walked out into the courtyard with everyone else, and we just talked until the end of the day.

"So why did you throw a pie at my face?" she asked.

"Well, I was kinda aiming for Prussia. Oh! Thanks for the slap, it hurt a lot," I replied

"Im sorry, but your'e just lucky I like key lime pie." she replied.

I told her about how my first day of school was supposed to go great.

"That's so sweet. You were trying to impress me all along, and you even asked my brother before asking me." she said.

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect." I replied

The school dismissal bell rang, but we talked for about another hour after dismissal until she had to leave.

"Taiwan! Let's go!" her sister, Vietnam, shouted.

"Well I have to go home now. Bye bye!" She said as she got up to walk away.

"Wait, one more thing!" I said as she was leaving.

"Hm? What is it?" she replied.

"Do you think... maybe... we could hang out like this again sometime?" I asked nervously.

She giggled and replied, "That'd be great!" then she walked away.

SUCCESS.

I went and gabbed my bike in the front of the school, and walked it over to America's place along with England to hang out. My butt still hurt so I could't ride it.

"So dude, how was your worst day of school?" he asked.

"Well, It didn't suck as much as I thought It would." I replied.

"Well aside from America's question, how was your _first _day?" England asked then added, "I know it must have been the worst though, the first day back usually is."

All I had to say in reply was, "Well, let me put it this way: The first isn't always the worst." Then we just walked on.

This started out to be the worst, but ended in being the best day of my life.


End file.
